To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a scooter 3.07 miles and a train 2.62 miles. How many miles is Ashley's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on train = total distance. ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ Ashley travels 5.69 miles in total.